List of season 1 episodes
, |region2 = , |region4 = , |episodes = 20 |premiere = , |finale = , |next = }} The first season of the American animated television series , created by former marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, aired from , to , , and consisted of 20 episodes. The series chronicles the exploits and adventures of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. The show features the voices of Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and , Bill Fagerbakke as , Rodger Bumpass as , Clancy Brown as , Mr. Lawrence as , Jill Talley as , Carolyn Lawrence as , Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff, and Lori Alan as . Among the first guest stars in the show were Ernest Borgnine and Tim Conway, voicing the superhero characters of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, respectively. Hillenburg initially conceived the show in and began to work on it shortly after the cancellation of in .Banks 2004, p. 10 To voice the character of SpongeBob, Hillenburg approached Tom Kenny, who had worked with him on Rocko's Modern Life. The show was originally to be called "SpongeBoy Ahoy!," but the name "SpongeBoy" was already in use for a mop product.Banks 2004, p. 31 Upon finding it out, Hillenburg decided to use the name "SpongeBob." He chose "SquarePants" as a family name, as it referred to the character's square shape and it had a "nice ring to it."Neuwirth 2003, p. 51 After the pilot ("Help Wanted") was produced, Hillenburg was unsure if the show would be approved for a full season. In an interview, he said how he was perfectly fine with the accomplishment of just making one episode.SpongeBob SquarePants' creator Steve Hillenburg When the show was greenlit for a full series, Nickelodeon only ordered six episodes (twelve 11-minute segments) for the season.Micah Wright on Twitter Both Hillenburg and the network had low expectations for the show; Hillenburg thought the crew would only "make twelve shows and get cancelled." The season was extended for fourteen additional segments—starting with segment #113, "The Chaperone"—after positive reactions from the studio. Several compilation DVDs that contained episodes from the first season were released. The SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 1st Season DVD was released in Region 1 on , , Region 2 on , , and Region 4 on , . The DVD was re-released as The Complete First Season on , . The pilot episode "Help Wanted" was not included on the DVD due to copyright issues with Tiny Tim's song "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight," but was later released as a bonus feature on various series DVDs, including that of the third season. The season received positive reviews from media critics upon release. , |Views = 6.90 |Desc = gets a job at the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 6.90 |Desc = attempts to move a shell off of his lawn. }} , |Views = 6.90 |Desc = meets Sandy Cheeks. }} , |Views = 1.90 |Desc = starts a bubblestand. }} , |Views = 1.90 |Desc = rips his pants, causing everyone to laugh. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and take jellyfishing. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = uses mind control to obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = destroys and 's friendship. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = attempts to help pass his driving exam. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and deliver a pizza. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = 's house is destroyed by nematodes. }} , |Views = 2.20 |Desc = and learn that their heroes are retired. }} , |Views = 2.20 |Desc = loses his confidence after he forgets the pickles on a Krabby Patty. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = becomes hall monitor, resulting in chaos. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = brings home a jellyfish, creating chaos. }} , |Views = 1.90 |Desc = and sneak onto 's rocket ship. }} , |Views = 1.90 |Desc = buys boots from , which causes an annoying squeaky sound. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gives up a modern life to live with the jellyfish. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tells and that it is Opposite Day. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = hosts a talent show at the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = befriends because he thinks he is lonely. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = orders fake arms with inflatable muscles to impress Sandy. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = pretends to be a ghost after and think he is dead. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = takes to her prom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and compete for the Employee of the Month award. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = becomes a ghost for Halloween. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = accidentally transforms into a snail after being injected with snail plasma. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = accidentally freezes himself for 2,000 years and experiences complications while using a time machine. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and become obsessed with karate. }} , |Views = 2.00 |Desc = visits the dreams of others. }} , |Views = 2.00 |Desc = catches the suds after leaving the fridge open. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and try to give a Valentine's day gift. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = plays with a bubble gum wrapper, and wants it. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = , , and go on a treasure hunt. }} , |Views = 2.10 |Desc = gets stuck in Rock Bottom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = feels homesick and decides to return to Texas. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tricks into becoming assertive so he can build his Mega Bucket. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = plays a nasty prank on . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is challenged to a cooking competition with King Neptune. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = plays "hooky" with . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wins a conch shell in a contest to summon his heroes. |Last = TRUE }} Trivia *This is the only season to use traditional cel-animation. *This is one of two seasons only to not have any double-length episodes, with the other being . *This season has the shortest release span. It took 334 days for season 1 to have all episodes aired. The second shortest is season 10, which took 414 days to be have all episodes aired. References